


Dreaming Guidance

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Hogwarts and Hearts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, KH weirdness, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Moving about between each Sleeping World, Sora stumbles upon a Waking World oddly infested by Nightmares. Unable to be seen, Sora tries his best to find the source of the Nightmares, only to find a single child, with looks similar to Riku, constantly being tailed by them. And with defeating the Nightmares, Sora finds a friend who could see him, whose similarities to Riku in appearance sounds several warning bells, and Harry finds a friend only he could see, who might be connected to his missing elder brother. (Cross-post from FFN)





	1. Before the Dream – Wandering Dreamer, Waking Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own these - Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter. Also, this fic is inspired by three things, collaboration KH fic Never They Cannot, and Venquine1990's To Read into the Universe and Venquine Mates.

Moving between worlds in the Realm of Sleep was very different from the actual process of moving between worlds in the Realm of Light. No Gummy Ships, no Doors to Darkness. All that was involved was simply floating between the bubbles that represented the worlds before dropping himself into the world. After that was a free-fall into the world itself.

Sora enjoyed moving between worlds. While it wasn't the same as piloting a Gummi Ship, Sora did enjoy the freedom moving in the space between Sleeping Worlds the Realm of Sleep gave. Usually Sora found himself training with the Spirits in the still Sleeping Traverse Town. Like Twilight Town, Sora soon found out that the world itself straddled too closely between the Realms of Light and Darkness to be fully brought out of the Realm of Sleep, so Sora saw it as a good training grounds.

However, on occasion, Sora found himself leaving Traverse Town to free some of the new worlds that appeared from its sleep. A large number of them were world he never visited before, worlds that fell to Darkness before things finally escalated and he was brought into play. Some, however, were worlds he  _had_ paid a visit to. Beast's Castle, Pride Lands, and the Land of the Dragons were a few of those worlds. Going through each of them, Sora watched the events that each World had been through unfold, before being consumed by Darkness.

Twilight Town had been especially surprising. Finding it as a Sleeping World had been a shock. However, Sora hadn't expected to see or even  _experience_  what Roxas had gone through as part of the Organization. Seeing it happen before his own eyes, was different from simply watching the memories that Roxas passed on to him. What he didn't expect, was for the emotions brought out by the events that occurred in Twilight Town to pull Roxas out once more. Nor did he expect to get completely chewed out by the blond for rushing in so recklessly during the Mark of Mastery examinations.

That wasn't the most surprising thing that happened during his forays in the Realm of Sleep, though it came close since the two found they were able to move about separately once more during that incident.

The most surprising incident so fare had been accidentally wandering into a  _dream._  Sora had panicked when that occurred, but seeing that there wasn't any Nightmares in that particular dream, Sora made it out without encountering the owner of the dream, or causing damage to said dream. The second time he wandered into a dream though, Nightmares were found damaging the place. Sora had found himself getting attacked when he noticed the emblem of the Spirit type Dream Eater engrave itself onto the back of his gloves, prompting him to fight back and easily deal with the threat. As soon as he left the dream though, the emblem vanished.

Of course, this lead to Sora discovering his new found ability to enter dreams. If Spirits' emblem was there, he was capable of physically interacting with the dream. If not, he was not allowed to mess with said dream. Of course, the only times the emblem did appear was when Nightmares were present, so Sora decided that Nightmares being present was required to physically interact with anything within the dream.

Speaking to the inhabitants of the dreams though, was an entirely different story.

Sora had at one point found himself in  _Riku's dream_  and  _Riku actually saw him_. Riku seeing him wasn't exactly the problem. The problem was exactly  _what he had been dreaming._  Sora had blushed up a storm when he realized who Riku had been kissing in that dream. He definitely didn't know Riku had liked him in that way. Sora had fled in complete embarrassment and it took talking to Kairi in her own dream realm for him to work up the courage to visit one of Riku's dream realm once more.

That led to confessions, several awkward exchanges during subsequent visits, before settling on a somewhat comfortable pattern of sharing information, be it on how Kairi and Lea's training was going on, or how life had been for the both of them, while leaning against each other's shoulders.

But maybe it was because of one of these conversations that led to what happened soon after…

* * *

As Sora laid on Riku lap as they watched the sunset of Destiny Islands in Riku's dream realm, he suddenly asked, "Hey Riku?"

Not looking up from playing with Sora's hair, the silver haired teen responded, "Yeah Sora?"

"Do you ever remember the main reason we wanted to leave the Islands?" Blue eyes turned to meet blue-green eyes as he inquired.

Riku hummed a reply, still not really paying attention to anything but Sora's hair, "Sometimes. What do you recall Sora?"

Sora frowned as he searched through his own memories, shaking Riku's hand off when he gave his slightly frustrated answer, "That we were doing it for Kairi. And to get out of our own boring town. But those reasons don't seem right to me…"

Eyes shining with amusement at Sora's forgetfulness, Riku chuckled, "We did decide it long before Kairi came, so I'm not too surprised that you don't recall."

"And you do?!" Sora yelped, jolting up into a seated position.

The amusement in his eyes quickly left as Riku murmured, "Remember how I have no family on the Islands?"

"Of course I do! What does that have to do wi… Oh…" Sora's eyes immediately darkened as he finally recalled something that he hadn't really wanted to remember about Riku.

Sora had been three when he first met Riku. The mayor, who brought Riku to his family's house, had mentioned Riku had been shuffled from several homes before they decided to give Sora's family a try. He also recalled what the mayor had said about the abruptness of Riku's arrival on the Islands. No one laid a claim to him, and no one knew how he had arrived in the first place. No foreigners had paid a visit at the time either. So Riku had been left an orphan. He had been left to the care of one of the mothers living on the Islands during his first two years. After that, they had tried looking for a family suitable to care for him. Riku had apparently taken to no one for almost two whole years. It was only after Sora's family took him in for half a year that Riku began opening up. Even after that, the silver haired child tended to stay close to Sora, which was why they remained such close friends. However, Sora never did like remembering how Riku had essentially grown up without his birth family, which was why he forgot.

Seeing Sora's face darken, Riku immediately decided to change the subject, "You remember what you asked me after we saw those two Keyblade wielders?"

Eyes lighting up in remembrance, then dimming once more, Sora gave a sad smile, "If you were 'from another world, too', am I right? You didn't answer me, but I promised to get you home… Guess I never did fulfill that promise."

Sighing as Sora began to mope again, Riku decided to tease Sora a little, "I don't blame you Sora. You  _were_  quite fascinated by Kairi at the time."

Well it backfired, considering Sora wilted even more, "I should have been paying more attention to you. You're my best friend."

"Boyfriend," Riku immediately corrected, and smirked when Sora blushed and pouted at him, glad to have gotten him out of his mood.

"N-not the point!" Sora yelped back, and the two soon descended into childish arguments, the tension brought about by the previous topic immediately leaving as they went back into routine.

* * *

Sora sighed. Spending time with Riku relaxed him. He wasn't done with his training yet, so those short few hours were a reprieve.

Looking around Sora wondered if he should train in one of the Sleeping Worlds that had not returned to the Realm of Light the minute he found its Keyhole. Shaking his head, he decided it was best not to meddle with those worlds for a while. They usually disappeared after about four to five days, but sometimes worlds lingered, providing a place for Sora to visit.

Turning to float his way to Traverse Town, Sora reeled back in shock when he saw an entire world engulfed in Nightmares. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to leave it alone, Sora floated over and allowed himself to enter the world, beginning the dive that signaled the entry to the world.

What he didn't expect was to be hit on the head by a Nightmare the moment he dived, and immediately, Sora blacked out.

* * *

Sora groaned as he struggled to wake up. His head pounded from the hit he suffered from that Nightmare. He felt cold concrete on his face. He heard footsteps. He heard the screech of car wheels on the ground. He heard voices. Loud voices talking.

He didn't hear a single whisper questioning what a boy was doing laying on the sidewalk.

Sora's eyes flew open as he registered that fact and flinched when someone walked right through him.

'This isn't right! I should be visible and tangible to these people!' Sora mentally freaked out as he scrambled himself into a sitting position, slowly backing himself against the wall in an effort to support himself.

Deciding to ignore the fact that people seemed to be walking right through him like he was a ghost, Sora slowly stood himself up and observed his surroundings.

Grey, dreary buildings lined the streets as clouds covered the skies overhead. People walked in all directions, each in a hurry to arrive at their destination. A clock resounded in the distance, prompting Sora to turn and blink in surprise when he saw the familiar Big Ben. However, he shook his head, knowing that it was possible that this was a different version of the world Wendy belonged to. But Sora knew he definitely was in London.

Turning to face the people once more, he began to notice something different. Something that he had overlooked in his earlier panic. Nightmares and Spirits trailed the people walking around. No one noticed them, but Sora had a feeling that some were feeling the effects of having the two different denizens of the Realm of Sleep trail them.

He was right. As he watched, those who had Nightmares on their tails, they were either stressed, or had tired eyes that indicated sleepless nights. Those that had Spirits, they were often cheerful, relaxed, and looked well rested.

'Strange. This world has way too many inhabitants to be a Sleeping World. Yet Dream Eaters seem to exist,' Sora quietly pondered, before nodding as he came to a conclusion. 'I really doubt this world is a Sleeping World. Something must have forced the world to create a second plane of existence that allows Dream Eaters to appear similar to what happened when I was forced into a second sleep back in Traverse Town.'

Sora shuddered at the thought of how close he had been to losing himself completely that day, before shaking himself out of it and going back to observing the people around him.

There were the out of the ordinary persons which Sora took notice of. Not only did they dress strangely, but the Nightmares that followed them were strange in terms of numbers. Most people who had walked past him (And completely ignored his existence, Sora tried not to think about that.) had at most, three Nightmares trailing after them. The strangely dressed people (Their dress code reminded him of Merlin and Yen Sid) had almost twice as many trailing after them, though for some, they had more Spirits following them instead.

However, out of twenty of those strangely dressed people who walked right past him, only three had Spirits following them, and for those who had Nightmares trailing after them, Sora could only watch in shock as occasionally, one more joined the pack.

Sora immediately decided to try to follow the next robe dressed person to walk by. He didn't register himself entering a pub. He didn't register himself taking out a group of Nightmares and that his actions had unlocked a barrier. All Sora could see with a single minded focus, was how more and more Nightmares began to gather, his Meow Wow and Kooma Panda growling protectively as he made his way through the throngs of Nightmares that were oddly non-confrontational, preferring to follow after the person they decided to tag along with.

So when Sora lost the person he had been following, his eyes widened when he found himself somewhere he had not expected.

An alleyway. Filled with people dressed in robes. Wands waving in the air. Shouts of sales from what seemed to be an apothecary occasionally sounded. A shop of brooms. A wand shop.

Either he had ended up in a completely different world without knowing, or the magical population of this world lived separate from their non-magical counter parts. And that magic population had somehow spawned a large population of Nightmares without knowing. Something  _definitely_ had to be wrong for this many Nightmares to appear in the first place.

Slowly backing away from the Nightmares in case the suddenly decided to target him, Sora made his way out of the alleyway and back into the pub to make some plans and draw some conclusions about his situation.

'Okay, so the Nightmares seem to like the magical population more than those without magic for some reason. Maybe there is a source? Most of the worlds had one large Nightmare causing major problems, so maybe there is one on this world that has tagged along with a wizard and hence why the population is out of control and…' Sora pondered before growling in frustration, "Arrg! Riku would have already come up with a better theory as to what's going on by now!"

Shaking his head, Sora then muttered to himself, "Either I go with my current theory now or let the Nightmare population go out of control. I'd better get started. Clearing out some of the Nightmares, finding that large Nightmare, finding out more about this world's magical population. I'm really going to be stuck in this world for a while…"

With that, Sora went back into the alley, and made his way to what seemed to be a book store while clearing out  _some_ Nightmares blocking his way. But he never realized that it would take much more time than he expected to gain any true leads regarding the situation this world had gotten itself in.

* * *

_One month later…_

Harry sighed as he made his way to the park. Usually he would have been happy if he got kicked out, but the dark blurs following people that he had begun seeing since the end of the Triwizard Tournament had left him rather wary of leaving the vicinity of Privet Drive.

Not that staying there actually helped. The Dursleys had them as well. So did a lot of muggles, even if the amount was much less than what he saw following wizards. Even he had his own large following of dark blurs that he did his best to ignore.

Then again, it might have been a side effect of watching Cedric die right in front of him. The nightmares that had once plagued him before he joined Hogwarts had returned full force. Instead of his mother dying, it was Cedric. Night after night, he watched Cedric die again and again. Occasionally, it would return to his own mother's death, but it wasn't as frequent as it had been during his third year.

Sitting down on one of the swings in the playground, Harry watched enviously as the more colourful blurs followed after the laughing children as they played. His own happiness wasn't as easily attainable as their own. His parents were dead. Someone he had considered a friendly rival was dead. Voldemort was back. The reality of it all made Harry feel like he was in a dream he could never get out of, pulling him into a pit of darkness without a speck of light.

And when Harry spotted Dudley's gang, left the park, ran into Dudley and felt the chilling effects of a Dementor's approach, he never noticed that the brightly coloured blurs had fled in the wake of the despair inducing chill. As he cast the  _Lumos_  spell and ran to save Dudley, he never noticed how the number of dark blurs in the area increase. As he chased away the Dementors with his Patronus, he never saw the dark blurred shapes them casting a menacing shadow the light produced.

And as he returned to Privet Drive, he never noticed how a large amount dark blurs had congregated at the Dursely home in the darkness of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna just drop the explanation chunk here!
> 
> Realm of Sleep, entering the dreams of others - The mechanics of this particular part of the series was never fully explained was it? But I assume that Sora will be able to enter the dreams of others, from what Riku did to Sora himself i.e. entering Sora's dream.
> 
> Spirits/Nightmares - I sort of got this wrong very early when making this. I thought it was Dream Eaters/Nightmares. Then I checked the classification and realized that it was Spirit Type Dream Eaters, and Nightmare Type Dream Eaters. Lol.
> 
> Riku's past - I made it up. No one really knows when Riku became friends with Sora, so I decided to use the quite 'possible orphan from another world' idea that Venquine1990 used in their fics, then shuffled from home to home. Sora is a Destiny Island native in this though...
> 
> Promise - Will be expanded further in later chapters.
> 
> Second plane of existence - This will involve the THIRD series that will crossover into this. Its closely related to Kingdom Hearts though. I'm using KH3D as a rough basis for the Nightmare/Spirit existential concept for this part, but the part regarding them tagging along humans, and the effects of them, the whole thing is based on this third series. This will be explained later.
> 
> Boss Nightmare - This is what I think. A boss influences and increases the amount of mobs. Defeat boss = less, but more manageable mobs. Sora is following this based on what he's experienced with the Heartless and Nobodies, as well as the more recent Nightmares.
> 
> Info Hunt - He's going in blind. Of course he needs more information. This world is one where he can't interact with the people to ask questions as it still is in the Realm of Light. It's not a Sleeping World where inhabitants are able to speak to him.
> 
> Harry - I'M SORRY! I KNOW THERE ISN'T ENOUGH HARRY! He'll have a lot more scenes in later chapters though. This one was to explain what the hell Sora was up to, hence the title Wandering Dreamer. Sora is Wandering after all. The end bit was Harry's Waking Dreams.


	2. First Dream – Against Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own the KH, HP or Disney franchise. And once again, this fic is inspired by three things, collaboration KH fic Never They Cannot, and Venquine1990's To Read into the Universe and Venquine Mates. One more source of inspiration will not be revealed till I think around chapter 5? Yeah.

_Little Whinging_

Sora gave a disappointed sigh as he wandered the boring neighbourhood. One month. One whole month of trying and failing to find the most powerful Nightmare among the wizards. Sora just didn't understand how it was possible that a powerful Nightmare hadn't manifested itself in Diagon Alley, as he had come to know.

Then there was the fact that the Nightmares just didn't want to disappear after destroying each of them. At least one lingered around the person they had tagged along with every time he tried to wipe them out. It had been extremely frustrating, until he observed something.

The mood of those who had Nightmares tailing after them had often lightened considerably once there was only one Nightmare following them. Then, the strangest thing happened when Sora had followed one of them. The wizard in question had gone to meet up with someone. Another wizard, but this one had a whole bunch of Spirits following him. Sora had watched in awe as the wizard slowly became more lively and cheerful around his friend, and his Nightmare's dark colours slowly faded away to reveal brighter tones.

It had been unexpected, seeing a Nightmare turn into a Spirit, bouncing around happily, as the wizard it followed chatted animatedly with his friend.

However, while his efforts to find a way to decrease the Nightmare population bore  _some_  fruit, Sora still found that unless he actually found the root of the problem, it would be an endless cycle, since for some odd reason, Nightmares found it extremely easy to feed off the negative emotions of wizards.

He left after two weeks, and decided to explore the surroundings of London itself. And made a number of discoveries.

A telephone box that seemed to lead to another Wizarding location, a rather odd street that skipped over one of its numbers – at least until Sora spotted a single Nightmare squeeze itself in between house numbers 11 and 13 and managed to get through, a train station that had a portal that lead to another station – which was probably another Wizarding location, and the occasional loud bangs that signalled the appearance of a Wizarding transportation known as the Knight Bus.

Sora had hitched a ride on the bus towards the end of his second week exploring London, and he had somehow ended up all the way in Little Whinging. At the dead of the night. Which led to him wandering around looking for a way back to London.

Once again, Sora sighed. As he looked around all he could see were the street lamps shining on each house and…

"What the…? Why the heck are there so many Nightmares around that house?!" Sora cried out in shock before he dashed forward, summoning his Keyblade, worrying for the inhabitants of what seemed to be the only house that had Nightmares prowling around.

Noticing that the door was blocked by the suddenly hostile Nightmares that had felt his presence, Sora immediately jumped to swing himself onto the ledge of one of the windows on the upper floor. Quickly unlocking it with his Keyblade, Sora burst into the room only to duck as a pair of Peepsta Hoo Nightmares darted forward to peck him. Summoning his own Meow Wow and Kooma Panda, the two Nightmares were dispatched before they could scan him for his weak points.

Giving the room he had broken into a quick glance, Sora realised that the room's sleeping occupants (a horse faced woman and large, whale like man) were not the target of the horde of Nightmares, and even though one or two prowled nearby, they had not been hostile like the Peepsta Hoos that attacked him or the ones outside the house.

Heading into the hallway of the house, Sora had to cover his ears in a hurry as three Komory Bat Nightmares screeched out their disorienting sound waves. Noting the direction they came from Sora quickly swung his Keyblade at the hostile Nightmares that continued to get in his way and dashed up towards the attic door.

Unlocking the numerous locks as fast as he could, Sora swung the door open and was confronted by another horde of Nightmares. Some of them were attempting to attack their awake target, who was trapped against a wall, smacking away the Nightmares with a single pillow, not dealing any damage, but holding them off. Said target was also stumbling as he did so, his blurry green eyes indicating that he was still shaking off the sleep that he had been awoken from. As for the others, they began attacking him, the horde patrolling the outside joining the fray as well.

Summoning his two Spirits, Sora winced when he was barrelled into by an Aura Lion and slammed into the wall. The horde, outside of the weaker Peepsta Hoos and Komory Bats, had at least two Aura Lions and two Ryu Dragons as well. Flipping himself back up, then rolling to the side as both Aura Lions clawed at his former position, Sora quickly delivered a Spark Dive stunning the two Aura Lions and finished them off with a Strike Raid and Spark Raid before he had to dodge the blaze of fire that the two Ryu Dragons shot at him.

Sora's Meow Wow and Kooma Panda took a defensive position around Sora, having finished off all the Peepsta Hoos and Komory Bats, leaving only the two Ryu Dragons in front of him, and the single  _white_  Ryu Dragon still attacking the green eyed boy. Dodging the Time Bomb that the Ryu Dragons attempted to blast him with, Sora jumped behind the two dragons, using the jump to power a Quick Blitz. As he landed, Sora focused on the feeling of ice magic, pointed his Keyblade in the two dragons' direction, and before they could react, cast the spell.

" _ **Ice Barrage!"**_

The two dragons, which had been weakened by Sora's earlier Quick Blitz, immediately disappeared when the extremely effective pillars of ice hit them. This left the remaining white Ryu Dragon, which, after seeing its fellow Nightmares all disappear, abandoned its attempts at getting to its target, and went on the defensive, hissing loudly as Sora slowly approached the green eyed boy.

Green eyes widened in surprise as the brunette approached him, before backing away in wariness as well, causing Sora to stop in shock.

With disbelief in his voice, Sora asked, "You can  _see_  me?"

* * *

Harry hated having Dementor induced nightmares. It wasn't something he could deal with, unlike the Dementors themselves. It always led to the nightmares becoming too vivid, too real. This had another effect though. It often led to him jolting awake in the middle of the night by his own screams.

Which was what happened now. Panting as he awoke, Harry sighed once he realised that it had been a dream. Then he heard it, scratching of claws on wood, the flapping of wings, and an animalistic growl. Slowly and warily, Harry grabbed his glasses and put it on, then turned himself to face what ever predator that crept into his room. He froze.

Staring right at him, were three dragons, two lions, and a whole flock of owls and bats, all with the exact same colour scheme as the dark blurs that he often saw, the only one different being one of the dragons. Not taking his eyes off them, Harry took his time to climb out of the bed, before grabbing his pillow and making a mad dash to the door.

Instantly, the two lions intercepted him, alerting Harry that they could see him. Then the horde exploded into action. The lions took guard of the door, the dragons sending fire balls that didn't damage the floor at him, and the group of owls and bats began dive bombing him, which he managed to evade by tripping on his clothes. Harry was soon backed into a corner, and hence began to use his pillow, which he had grabbed to use as a weapon, to swat the owls and bats away from him.

Not that it did any damage. The flying critters just bounced off the walls before resuming their attack. The white dragon, which seemed so fixated on hitting him on the head using several cleverly timed fire blasts to have him bumping his head into something whenever he dodged, he had a little more problems trying to play keep away.

Then the sound of footsteps in the hallway caused some of owls and bats to turn their attention to the door. Harry quickly took advantage of the distraction to swat away the three dragons, causing them to hiss in displeasure and resume their attack. Soon after the sound of the door unlocking and slamming itself open, Harry had to blink when he caught a glimpse of silver flashing under the moonlight streaming through the window, striking hard at the lions while two brightly coloured creatures, a bear and a… cat-dog thing? targeted the owls and bats, causing them to disappear in startled hoots and squeaks. He stumbled as he felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly wash over him, before he shook it off and went back to playing keep away with the white dragon and the remaining owls and bats, since the others went off to attack whatever that was slowly forcing their allies to disperse.

Soon, only the white dragon remained attacking him, owls and bats all dispersed by the bear and the 'cat-dog thing'. Still, the dragon was persistent, hissing whenever its claw or tail was batted aside by Harry's pillow. Then, it happened.

Harry flinched when he felt a rush of cold air begin to gather in the room, slowly reaching freezing temperatures, and heard a loud shout of  _ **"Ice Barrage!"**_ , before pillars of ice erupted from the ground, finishing off the two other dragons. Almost immediately, the white dragon stopped attacking him, and began making incomprehensible hisses as it crouched low, back facing him.

Wondering why the dragon suddenly felt threatened, Harry followed its gaze, and flinched when he caught the gleam of metal. Slowly, he lifted his head to see exactly who was holding what obviously was a weapon, before Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw startlingly sky blue eyes, and spiked brown hair, realising that this person was  _human_. At that though, Harry turned wary, unsure if the intruder had been the one to send the creatures, or if he was a Death Eater.

However, the intruder's young face went through several expressions before settling on disbelief, asking, "You can  _see_  me?"

Confusion, anger, and shock. Harry flashed through all these emotions before settling on disbelief himself, yelling out, " _What do you mean 'can I see you'?! Who are you and what the bloody hell just happened in my room?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping the explanation chunk here again!
> 
> Nightmare to Spirit to Nightmare conversion – I made that mechanic (Somewhat. Source of inspiration will be revealed in chapter 5 though). Basically a single Nightmare can be converted into a Spirit around other spirits, but the reverse is also true. Like how some people can be so cheerful that it's infectious! Or how someone who's in a really bad mood can affect the others.
> 
> Single Spirit/Nightmare follower – Again, a mechanic I made. Sora can't really change the overall mood of the person where he is. He can lessen how severely the Nightmares affects the person, but someone else with Spirits following has to deal the final blow by interacting with said person and cheering them up. The Nightmare is then turned into a Spirit, but it's still quite capable of reverting back into a Nightmare.
> 
> London exploration + one month time skip – Well, I didn't want to bore you with Sora's misadventures in London, so a summary was in order. Also, Sora finds the OotP HQ, but doesn't know that yet.
> 
> Attack on Privet Drive No. 4! – ITS UNDER ATTACK! And Sora deals with it easily. Though the damn battle scene was what kept me from posting this earlier.
> 
> Harry + Pillow = A somewhat ineffective game of "keep the Nightmares away" – Yeah… I sort of came up with this on the fly. Then again, Harry didn't have time to get an effective weapon, and he's already on probation regarding magic use.
> 
> Nightmare choice for Harry – Aura Lions (Gryffindor), Ryu Dragons (Parseltongue), Peepsta Hoos (Hedgwig!), Komory Bats (ahem! Snape the Dungeon Bat who confuses the hell out of Harry.). Harry's main Spirit partner is going to be that Rare Ryu Dragon though. Colour scheme will be revealed next chapter.
> 
> Harry's temper at the end – It's on a short fuse. It had been a long day for him, so another life changing event would cause him to blow up.


	3. Second Dream – The Dreaming Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own the KH, HP or Disney franchise. This fic is inspired by four things, collaboration KH fic Never They Cannot, Venquine1990's To Read into the Universe and Venquine Mates, and a source of inspiration which will not be revealed till Chapter 5 of the fic, where in which I will post the prequel to this fic, which is purely based on that source of inspiration.

Harry stood where he was, fear quickly creeping up as his yell echoed down the empty hallway of the house. A loud thump sounded, and Harry winced and slowly backed himself into the wall as he watched his uncle, face red with anger, climb up the stairs and storm into the room.

The blue eyed teen who had intruded into the Dursley household flinched when the man walked right through him, and he watched in shock when Vernon Dursely began cursing and shouting at Harry. The white dragon began snapping angrily at the man, though it had no effect. Harry himself winced when the man slammed him into the wall while shouting at him about casting magic in the middle of the night and waking up the whole house. Even if he had pretty much learned to tune out whatever his uncle was saying, it was rather hard to ignore the pain his back and head was in from being pushed around by the dark coloured creatures earlier.

Hearing the door slam and the locks click shut, Harry sighed as he winced in pain once more. The blue eyed teen looked at him worriedly, before he lifted the odd blade of his and a green light shone. The white dragon hissed, and Harry, thinking it was the Killing Curse, immediately reacted by jumping out of the way, only to look confused when instead of a green bolt of light hitting where he had been, the faint image of leaves and flowers appeared.

Looking at Harry with a look of confusion, then of understanding, the blue eyed teen sighed, "I wasn't going to attack you."

Still suspicious, Harry just muttered, "Then what was that spell?"

"A healing spell."

"Doesn't look like one I've ever seen."

"Since you seem to know about magic, you're a wizard I guess?"

"Oh? And how did you know  _that_? Was it because of my uncle slamming me into the wall for doing  _magic_? Magic that  _I had not even cast_?" Harry knew he was being uncooperative, but he really didn't want to trust a stranger so easily.

Blue-Eyes looked exasperated, "Look, this spell isn't in any wizarding spell book. Trust me, I've checked. Just let me cast it and heal you already!"

Harry frowned. If this guy knew about wizards, why didn't he understand that casting spells around a minor would be detected as underage magic around them? "Don't. I'm already in trouble for doing underage magic. I don't need any more reasons for the Ministry to expel me from school. And anyways it'll heal on its own. It always has."

"So why haven't they detected it yet?" Blue-Eyes replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry blinked, "Huh?"

"I know I cast a few spells to help you out just now, and they were quite powerful. If your Ministry could detect my magic, why haven't they informed you yet?" Blue-Eyes continued on with his counter-argument.

"Well… I…" Harry sighed when he could find no other explanation and conceded, "Fine. Cast the spell. Then you'd better tell be what the hell happened here tonight."

Blue-Eyes lit up with a smile, "Of course! Now, I need you to turn around so that I can check how bad it is on your back."

With that said, Harry turned around and rolled up the back of his shirt while asking as he watched the white dragon skirt around the corners of the room, "By the way, do you have a name? I've been calling you Blue-Eyes in my head the whole time, and I'd really not do that."

Blue-Eyes winced when he looked at the extent of the bruising, but gave a quiet chuckle at the nickname he had been given while he tried to determine the right spell to use, "I'm Sora. So what about you? Should I start calling you Green-Eyes?"

"It's Harry. Just. Harry," Harry frowned at Sora, not wanting a nickname for himself.

"Suit yourself, Mr. Just Harry," Harry choked at that, while Sora finally decided on the spell to cast and raised his key like sword, "Now, hold still.  _ **Cura**_!"

Harry froze as he felt the spell wash over him, before he relaxed. Sora had been right, the spell wasn't one of ill intent. He could smell the scent of flowers and herbs surrounding him as a green glow settled over him, the ache on his back vanishing almost instantly.

"There, the bruising is fading," Sora smiled as he watched the bruises slowly disappear.

Rolling his shirt back down, Harry then moved to sit on his bed, folded his arms and asked, "Now that that's over, you promised to explain what the hell happened tonight."

"I guess I did," Sora frowned, knowing that he could possibly reveal the presence of other worlds if he actually said something. But then again, it was possible that the other might already be too involved judging from what he noticed. "Maybe I should ask you this, how long have you been able to see that dragon and those other creatures?"

"Before tonight?" Harry's face scrunched up as he tried to recall, "I began seeing them in June, though, all I saw was blurs that had their colours. Some of them were like the ones you summoned, but most of them were dark coloured. Why? Is that important? And what are they anyway?"

' _He's been seeing them for that long? I guess I better explain then…_ ' Sora sighed, "Those creatures you saw, and that dragon over there, they are what is known as Dream Eaters."

Harry blinked, "Dream Eaters? You mean they eat dreams?"

Sora chuckled, "Well, that's true. There are two types, Spirits and Nightmares. Spirits plant good dreams and devour bad ones. They are mostly brightly coloured. On the other hand, Nightmares are the ones that give you, well, nightmares, while removing any chances of having a good dream. They tend to have darker colours, but on occasion have a ghostly white colour, like the one you have there."

At this Harry turned to look at the dragon, which was still hissing, this time at the brightly coloured bear and "cat-dog" thing that kept trying to get closer to it. Sora continued on without noticing.

"Now, Dream Eaters are denizens of what is known as the Realm of Sleep, where Sleeping Worlds, which are worlds that fell to Darkness and were not fully restored, and dreams of those who are asleep tend to manifest."

"Wait. You said Worlds… You're not from this world are you," Harry accused.

"Nope! I found my way here from the Realm of Sleep a little over a month ago. Was exploring when I found your house under attack by Nightmares," Sora gave a light grin, folding his arms behind his head before continuing with his explanation.

"So anyways. Here's the main problem. This world is part of the Realm of Light, where most worlds with an affinity to Light gather. It's not a Sleeping World, yet Dream Eaters exist and I was able to access this world through the Realm of Sleep. What proves that your world not a Sleeping World is the fact that people can't seem to see me and just walk right through me and the Dream Eaters," Sora winced, recalling how disturbing it was to have someone walk right through him.

Harry frowned, "But I can see you. And the Dream Eaters."

Sora nodded, acknowledging the fact, "You can, but others can't."

Harry just sighed, knowing it was just something else that made him different from the rest of the world.

"But that's not the only thing strange about the Dream Eaters in this world."

"How so?"

"In Sleeping Worlds, Nightmares just 'appear', and they disappear completely once I destroy them. However, they freely roam about in this world along side Spirits, and at least one lingers around despite how many times I hit it. What more the Dream Eaters actually affect the mood of the ones they are following."

That was when Harry realised something, "Are you telling me that the reason why I've been short tempered, irritable, and depressed for the past few days is because of that horde you destroyed tonight?"

"Well, it's not exactly the cause. From what I saw, Spirits can turn into Nightmares in this world, and vice versa. Usually there would be a trigger of sorts, such as stress, which is the most common. Negative emotions are triggers as well," Harry winced at that. The end of his fourth year must have been the main cause. "Working to change a Nightmare back into a Spirit is a little harder though," Sora shook his head. How Nightmares and Spirits worked in this world confused him sometimes.

"Oh?" Harry blinked with a quizzical look on his face.

"You must have someone with Spirits interacting with you, and… I honestly have no idea how it works but the one with the Nightmare just relaxes and the Nightmare turns into a Spirit," Sora admitted.

"... You mean like what your Spirits were doing to that Nightmare hanging around me just now?" Harry deadpanned as he folded his arms.

Sora's eyes brightened instantly, "Yeah! Exactly like… that…"

He trailed off and saw what Harry had been pointing out. Sometime during the explanation, the Ryu Dragon had converted from a Nightmare into a Spirit. Its scales had gone from its ghostly white to a bluish white, the spikes and beak tipped with orange, and its legs and tail stripped purple. The dragon had calmed down… to an extent. It was no longer hissing threateningly at the two other Spirits in the room. Instead, it was crooning as it played with the other two Spirits, playfully diving at them from where it flew.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about that now," Sora shrugged, quite happy with the outcome. Turning to Harry, Sora then asked, "Want to give it a name?"

"Huh?!" Harry blinked.

"It's going to be with you for a while, better name it!" Sora gave a cheeky grin.

Harry stood there slightly surprised, before approaching the dragon, which stopped playing immediately to rub against Harry. He let out a laugh as the smooth spikes tickled his neck, "You sure are friendly now…"

Thinking quickly about the name, he decided on one that he saw in his Care of Magical Creatures book, "I think Dreki, which is dragon in Old Norse, and a landvættir of Iceland, which are spirits that protect and flourishes the area that they are tied to," Dreki, happy to have been given a name, crooned and rubbed itself against Harry.

Turning back to Sora, Harry then asked, "So what about that blade?"

Knowing that it would be hard to hide that fact from the other and it would just make things more complicated if he didn't tell the green eyed boy, Sora simply sat down on the floor began explaining to Harry about how he got the Keyblade. They also discussed about about Darkness and Light, which Sora had to correct Harry about his assumptions regarding the two forces, and more about worlds. He also explained how Dream Eaters were technically beings of Darkness, which had Harry blinking in surprise, before shaking his head when he looked at Dreki play with the Kooma Panda and Meow Wow, and how the Keyblade was often used to combat them.

Yawning as the explanation came to an end, Harry gave Sora a tired smile, "Sorry for not trusting you earlier. I was still a little wary thanks to an earlier attack on me. The Nightmares suddenly attacking me didn't really help at all though, so thanks for getting rid of them."

Seeing the other boy begin to open up, Sora gave a wide grin, "Glad I was able to help!"

Then Sora frowned, "Honestly though, if you're part of the Wizarding World, it's going to be hard keeping your Spirit from turning back into a Nightmare without help."

Harry was beginning to nod off when he yawned out his query of "Why?"

"When I went to the Wizarding World, you have no idea how scary it is to find a whole flood of Nightmares in that one Alley. The Nightmare population there is out of control!" Sora exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

Silence was met with his exaggerated explanation, and Sora smiled when he saw the green eyed boy fast asleep. Dreki crooned a soft note as it climbed up onto the bed of its summoner, before curling around the sleeping teen and dozing off itself.

Sora then chose a corner of the room to settle himself for sleep, but at the same time, he was kept awake. It hadn't been really obvious, but Harry reminded Sora of Riku. Maybe it was the way Harry had taken the fact that other worlds existed so easily, just like Riku when he first found out. Maybe it was the wary green eyes that looked suspiciously at strangers. But then, maybe it was just Sora's own tired mind seeing things. Sora knew he was missing Riku after a month of not seeing him, but he also couldn't leave this world when he knew that something strange was going on with it. In the end, Sora put the matter aside and fell asleep.

That night, no nightmares disturbed the sleep of the residents of the attic in No. 4 Privet Drive. And for once since the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry slept peacefully, Dreki's presence driving off any indications of nightmares approaching his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dursley Scene – Notice how Sora didn't say anything about the abuse? It'll come up next chapter, because it's then that Sora starts becoming an overprotective brother(in-law). Namely because of what happened in the last scene of the chapter.
> 
> Underage Magic – From what I remember, elf magic cast around a wizard minor is considered magic cast by said minor. So its more of the Ministry is capable of detecting magic in a non-magic saturated area, and if only a minor is in the area, they are blamed for that magic. I think this is why Pureblood students tend to get away with doing magic, because their homes is saturated with magic already.
> 
> Sora's Magic – Yup! Undetected! He is on another plane of existence. But Harry is rather wary of green lights. Assumes is a Killing Curse. Sora is not amused.
> 
> Sleeping Worlds/Dream Eater explanation scene – I needed the scene. I can't have that Ryu Dragon just turn into a Spirit without warning! And Harry did ask for an explanation.
> 
> Dreki the Ryu Dragon – Yup! Harry's Spirit partner is a Ryu Dragon. That rare one. Meaning its actually rather powerful. But I kinda made it a cute little dragon who loves rubs to the head. Anyways as explained, Dreki is Dragon in Old Norse (Yeah I wasn't really too creative.) but also specifically refers to the dragon landvættir of Iceland, which are spirits that protect and flourishes the area that they are tied to. Dreki is bluish white. Meaning an Icy blue. Ice. Iceland. … I'm not making any sense aren't I. *Sighs*
> 
> The rest of the explanation – Would make this chapter even longer than it should be. Scrapped it after a while of thinking whether I would make sense. Then again, Sora isn't exactly good at explaining. So he's using his adventures as a guide, if anyone wants to know what he's explaining about regarding Keyblades and Light and Darkness thing.
> 
> Dream Eaters are Creatures of Darkness – Surprised me when I found out. Then again, they are formed when a world doesn't full come out of Darkness when it is restored.
> 
> Sleepy – Come on! It was in the middle of the night when the whole incident occurred, and after a few hours of explanations, who wouldn't be tired? So I let Harry sleep.
> 
> Sora seeing Riku in Harry – He thinks he's seeing things now. Wait till daylight. Or for you guys, next chapter. We're going into some of Sora and Riku's past then. And more similarities will be revealed!
> 
> Sora is slightly OOC – A little. Most of the chapter was serious topics. He went back into his grinning self a few times though.


	4. Third Dream - Approaching Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter of the bunch. Please forgive me if its choppy. I kept getting distracted/interrupted writing it.

Sora blinked his eyes awake when he felt the warm first rays of sunlight fall on him. Sitting himself up, he was surprised when he felt hard floorboards instead of the soft grass he had become accustomed to feeling over the past month.

He then recalled what had transpired the night before, and turned to look for Harry. Seeing the Ryu Dragon Spirit lying on the bed had Sora tense up, until he saw the head of messy black hair on the pillow, the Spirit having wrapped the teen with its wings.

Quietly snickering over the fact that Harry was going to be in for a rude shock once he woke up, Sora decided to observe his host's sleeping form. While he watched, Sora pondered over the startlingly familiar green eyes of Harry's that he saw the night before. Now that he was fully awake, Sora was sure that Harry's eyes were a similar, though not identical, shade of green he often saw in Riku's own eyes, and though Sora knew that it could simply have been a coincidence, the similar shape of Harry's eyes to Riku's own and the same pale skin color both of them had made him wonder if it was simply that.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Suddenly seeing unblinking green eyes look at him as their owner asked the question caused Sora to yelp in shock, before he shook his head and asked, "It wasn't that I was staring at you, but I was wondering, are green eyes like yours common around here?"

Gently pushing the still sleeping Dreki off him, Harry frowned at the question and responded, "From what most people tell me, its not, but why the sudden curiosity?"

"No reason," Sora lied, before changing the subject, "By they way, I think I'll be staying around you for a while longer."

"Why?"

"As I said last night, wizards tend to be more prone to changes in moods compared to non-magicals. You're the only wizard living in this district for miles, putting you in danger of attracting more Nightmares than normal."

Sora watched as Harry stared at him in suspicion, before shrugging it off and leaving the room. Sora sighed in relief. He was sure that Harry was going to press on with his questions considering how Sora had tried to change the subject so obviously. He did not know how he was going to explain the real reason he asked about Harry's eyes.

Following Harry down, Sora took notice that the other occupants of the house weren't awake yet. Despite that, Sora watched as Harry headed straight for the kitchen and began making breakfast. Sora however frowned when he saw this. It was usually the adults in the household who did this right? While it could be that Harry was just a filial teen, Sora knew it wasn't that, especially considering what had happened the night before.

Sora flinched when he felt someone walk right through him. The same walrus like man from the night before, complaining about how breakfast was not on the table yet. By then Harry had finished cooking, and had set the table. Sora watched as the teen grabbed a few pieces of the burnt bacon for himself, before snatching the newspaper to read before Harry's uncle could read it.

Which resulted with the man snatching it back and smacking him with it, startling Sora when he started yelling at Harry.

"Why the bloody hell do you  _keep_ on trying to read our news?! Aren't  _your lot_  telling you anything?!" The man roared.

Sora watched as Harry sighed and then did something that surprised everyone in the room, including Sora himself. Harry decided to give into the frustration that had been building for the past few days and talked back.

"Considering I never received the news from  _my lot_  –" Sora saw the air quotations and stared as Harry snapped at his stunned uncle, "in the first place, is it  _wrong_  for me to depend on your news? As much as I am a part of the Wizarding World,  _at least I care about what is happening to non-magicals, unlike some people._ "

Then Sora flinched when, with the surge of negativity, a group of Nightmares appeared, prowling in the background. Dreki hissed at them angrily. Sighing, Sora gestured to Harry to leave the house to lure the Nightmares away. The teen huffed and left the living room, slamming the front door as he walked out, his Uncle howling curses at him.

Flicking his hand to summon the Kingdom Key, Sora quickly dispatched the Nightmares that followed the surprisingly indifferent Harry. Dreki trailed after the green-eyed teen, crooning gently and protectively as Harry calmed himself.

Finally dispersing the last Komori Bat that appeared, Sora turned to Harry and glared, "Okay, what was all that about?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked at Sora.

"Last night too, you didn't even try and resist getting beaten by your uncle," Sora confronted Harry, "Why are you living with such cruel people? In fact, where are your parents?"

Harry scoffed, "What parents? My parents died when I was a baby. My aunt and uncle are hate anything related to magic. I only tolerate the beatings and insults because its either that or I get thrown out of the house, and I don't exactly have a place to stay."

Sora flinched. That had not been the answer he was looking for. But at the same time, it hurt, because the way Harry reacted to his question, it was similar to how Riku if he lashed out in anger, full of sarcastic remarks and bitter truths.

With a sigh, Harry retreated into the house, where an irate uncle and aunt began to berate him once more, before locking him in his room.

Sora could only watch. His interactions with the Realm of Light was limited to those who could see him, leaving him unable to help Harry outside of dealing with the Nightmares or healing him.

Over the next couple of days, Sora fell into the routine of destroying any Nightmares that dared come within the vicinity of the Dursley household. Dreki did a good job defending the room from Nightmares, but when it came to the Nightmares that stemmed from the Dursleys themselves, Sora had a bit more work to do. It didn't help that one Dudley Dursley had an encounter with a creature that drained positive emotions, and unfortunately made Harry's cousin a little more vulnerable to the creatures.

Harry himself spent most of his time ignoring the on-goings of his invisible house guest. He was already a pariah in the household without being seen talking to thin air. Instead, he took to checking the skies for the still missing Hedwig from the window of his room, or allowing Dreki curl up around him at night. The Dream Eater's presence helped in dispelling the growing loneliness and resentment that came from being kept out of the loop, and the growing fear that he would no longer have a home in the Wizarding World if he was ruled guilty.

These fears and insecurities plagued him, leaving him emotionally exhausted and apathetic, and when the Dursleys left the house on Friday, he didn't bother arguing with any of Vernon's demands.

He was just… tired.

* * *

_It was still surprising to Sora that he could dream within a dream. Sure, there was a danger the Organization taking advantage of his helpless state and manipulating his dreams once more, but it was a risk he had to take whenever he was in the Sleeping Realms. However, what he was experiencing was less of a dream, and more of a memory. A very familiar and long cherished memory. What triggered it, he had no idea._

_His three-year-old self peeked from behind his mother's legs at their new guest, his mother's face blurred, a faded memory. Their guest however, had beautiful green eyes, standing out like bright gems, that had him both mesmerized and curious as to who this was._

_"Sora, this is Riku. He'll be staying with us for the next year okay?" his mother hummed._

_"Why?" Little Sora asked, curious._

_"Riku doesn't have parents so he needs someone to take care of him."_

_Seeing the sullen look on the silver haired boy's face, Sora gathered up his courage, and approached the boy._

_Riku glared at him, "What?"_

_Sora only gave him a blinding smile and said, "Hi! I'm Sora! Wanna be friends?"_

_Riku blinked in surprise, "You aren't mad?"_

_Sora tilted his head innocently, "Why would I be?"_

_Riku stared, before shaking his head and smiling, "It doesn't matter."_

_Giving his hand to Sora, Riku said, "My name is Riku, and I would like to be your friend."_

_Sora smiled back again, glad that those green eyes were filled with happiness about being accepted. He knew, deep down, that it was the beginning of a friendship that would become something more._

_The memory then changed, flitting between the time Riku spent with Sora and his mom, the time with Riku when his friend was staying with a different foster family, and the day they made the promise to get Riku home. To his real family._

* * *

Sora shook the sleep from his eyes as he woke up from his short nap. The memories of the promise still lingering in his head as green eyes stared back at him. Perhaps, it was Harry's similar, but not quite the same, green eyes that triggered the memory.

The house was quiet. A quick check found that the Dursleys had left, bringing with them most of the Nightmares that was plaguing the house. Harry, on the other hand, was found sleeping with Dreki on his lap.

Sora smiled. With all that was happening, with all the surprises and stress that had piled up on him for the past few days, Sora was relieved that the younger teen could get the sleep he needed.

Then, Sora blinked when he spotted something from the window.

' _A group of Dream Eaters following something in the sky?_ ' he wondered, ' _Wizards, perhaps?_ '

He continued to watch as the group landed, the robes and brooms confirming his suspicions that they were wizards. What set him on edge, however, was the scarred Tyranto Rex Spirit that was with the group. Sure, they couldn't see it, but Sora could. He knew Tyranto Rex Spirits were powerful, and it spoke volumes of the power of the person it was bound to.

Returning to Harry, he gently shook him awake, "Harry. Wake up, we have guests."

The sleepy reply was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs that served to wake fully Harry up, and put the both of them on edge.

Harry scrambled to grab his wand, while Sora readied his Keyblade. Next moment they flinched as the lock to the room gave a loud click, and the door creaked open.

Harry stood motionless, staring through the open door into the darkened stairway. Sora himself kept himself alert, waiting for more sounds. Other than Dreki's quiet hisses and swishing of his tail, nothing happened.

Sora gave a subtle nod to Harry, and while the teen hesitated for a moment, looking out the window to the intimidating Rex outside, he steeled himself. The two of them cautiously made their way down the stairs.

Sora held his breath. He could make out eight, no, nine figures waiting in the hall. And among them was someone who had a Keeba Tiger prowling around for a Spirit. From the corner of his eye, Sora noticed Harry flinch as he held in a scream, and instead raised his wand up defensively, green eyes narrowed and wary.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," a voice growled out.

Sora watched how Harry reacted to the voice, not lowering his wand as a caution as he questioned the voice's identity. Even when the voice ascertained that he was this 'Moody', Sora watched as Harry still didn't lower his wand as he came into their view.

It was with the second hoarse voice that Harry lowered his guard a little, before Sora had to blink as the light from the spell cast by a cheery voice brightened the room. A haggard but smiling man stood closest to the stairs, Keeba Tiger growling next to him cautiously. A scarred man with a fake eye and peg leg was just as cautious as Harry had been, causing Sora to immediately realize the scarred Tyranto Rex was his. The other wizards gathered around, craning their necks to look at Harry.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the violet haired witch who held the glowing wand, a similarly violet coloured Majik Lapin bouncing on her shoulder, "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus. He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes, Lily's eyes."

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" the scarred man Sora guessed was Moody growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" asked the haggard looking man.

"A stag, Professor Lupin," Harry said quietly, "but I could be lying. Ask me something else."

Sora watched as Lupin sighed and asked again, "Who is my godson?"

At this, the rooms' occupants stared in surprise when Harry confidently replied, "A wolf of the earth with sea-green eyes and hair the colour of the moon."

"You have a godson, Lupin?" Moody growled. Lupin looked down, not answering. Instead, introductions and explanations began as the group prepared to move Harry to a new location.

Sora watched the proceedings, quietly summoning a Pegaslick and mounting it to follow Harry and the wizards from behind. Peepsta Hoos and Komory Bats trailed after them, leaving Sora and Dreki to keep the Nightmares away from the group.

As they landed, Sora blinked in surprise. He had passed by Grimmauld's place while exploring the area before, and had noticed the missing house. Perhaps…? Glancing down at the note in Harry's hand and memorizing it, Sora looked up to see Number 12 emerge from nothing, and spotting the rather worrying horde of Nightmares around the house, Harry's flinch indicating he had noticed the infestation as well.

Sighing, Sora followed Harry and the wizards into the house, his mind starting to drift to the oddly familiar description Harry gave of Lupin's godson…

* * *

Watching the anomaly and the wizards enter the dimensional pocket he knew was there, a young man wearing a black hoodie took out his phone and sent a text message before walking back to the city, a pair of graffiti like wings sticking out of his back, grumbling. He'd better get a promotion for sticking his neck out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha…. Writing the Third Dream was both weird and annoying due to the number of interruptions, distractions, loss of focus, real life issues, and other fic updates that was getting in the way. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted. Still 2000+ words, but still not as long as I hoped. If it seems very weird and choppy, I am sorry, because I struggled writing/finishing this chapter. Its only because I binged watched Re:CREATORS and it pretty much reignited my urge to write that I finally finished the chapter.
> 
> You've notice I've been dropping hints to something regarding Harry, along with hints of the secondary crossover that will be dropping in soon. Look forward to that second crossover by the way. I have a prequel chapter in the works!
> 
> Also, if you were wondering, yes, I plan on key characters having their own Spirits. As you've noticed, Moody has a Tyranto Rex, Lupin has a Keeba Tiger, and Tonks? A Majik Lapin. I know she isn't key but she stands out so much I think Sora would notice her.
> 
> Hopefully the next Dream will not take as long for me to finish. *Sigh* But I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover
> 
> Next Dream – Guiding Heart


End file.
